


Atlas

by Ocean_Of_Songs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: My First Fanfic, Reuploaded because I am a dummy, Wrong button genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Of_Songs/pseuds/Ocean_Of_Songs
Summary: America contemplates his duty as a superpower.





	Atlas

The weight of the world was a heavy burden to bear. Some would try to claim that America did not suffer that burden, but he was the world's last remaining superpower. He was entangled in the affairs of the world, whether he and they liked it or not.

It was a thankless job. If he interfered in foreign affairs, the other nations sneered that America was meddling where he was not wanted. If he refused to interfere, they accused him of being selfish and cruel.

At times when their myopia became too much, America considered closing his borders with the exception of trade and leaving them all to rot. But his better nature always got the best of him and he did not crawl to that time period's boss to beg to go back to isolation.

So America endured. He endured the nations that begged him for assistance as they insulted him and his people to their faces. He smiled and laughed it off and push the dark thoughts away that urged him to remind those ungrateful, two-faced fools why he was a superpower.

At times, he felt he was too nice for his own good.

He assisted in the aftermath of tragedies. He made mistakes. He fought wars both through battle and socially-charged debates. All the while he did it under the harsh scrutiny of the world.

That was why he called himself the Hero, because someone less than a hero would have given up on the world long ago.

Instead he kept fighting for the thankless world that hated him and his people with a smile. Because one day, it would be better. For all of them.

The weight of the world was a heavy burden to bear.

But he would bear it until he fell, and the world fell with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the reupload. I was a dummy and pressed the wrong buttons without reading what they did right. Cue the facepalm. I really need to figure out how to work this site...


End file.
